


【KOF】【京庵】《Sing A Song For You》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 19年写的八神生贺文，也是近期我唯一写的文了。很短很渣很流水账，最近是真的不会写文了_(:з」∠)_





	【KOF】【京庵】《Sing A Song For You》

酒吧街最近在举办唱歌比赛。八神对此没有什么兴趣，队长却很是兴奋。

“听说冠军得主可以在Top Queen驻唱三个月！三个月诶！那里的演出费，可比我们现在的地儿高得多了！”

队长执意要去参赛，身为贝斯手的八神也没有什么同意不同意的。参加比赛和平时演出并没有任何差别，去哪儿表演不是表演呢？抱着这样的心态，八神与其他几个做着冠军梦的队友，踏上了征途。

整个比赛为期一个月，场地就设置在冠军驻唱地Top Queen。不得不说这可真是个营销好策略，赛程期间Top Queen里人满为患，连平时不爱泡吧的人都会前来，只为看个热闹。头两个星期，经过重重筛选，已经产生了八强名单，这其中就有八神所在乐队的身影。在这之后的第三个星期，比赛规则突然发生了改变，引入了踢馆环节，其他地区驻唱的乐队纷纷从四面八方赶来，令 “东道主”们产生了危机。好巧不巧，踢馆赛的第一场开始时间，正好是在3月25号的晚上。

“八神，25号你有时间吗？”

队长知道那天是八神的生日，因此有些不安，害怕八神有约无法出场。然而他的担心是多余的，因为八神根本不过生日。

“我每天都有空。”

八神抛下这句话，就去乐室练习表演曲目了。平时没有什么朋友，自然生日那天也犯不着出去庆祝了。一直以来这一天八神都是这么平静度过的，只是最近几年会有草薙京那家伙突然袭击，不知今年会不会也……想什么呢？居然在期待那个讨厌鬼的出现吗？八神自嘲地摇摇头，甩掉脑袋中暧昧不清的思绪，专注于手中握着的贝斯上。

25号这晚迎来了许多劲敌，其中就有专门为八神而来的C.Y.S，不过抽签结果C.Y.S是对上了其他乐队。七枷社骂骂咧咧地表演完，便扫兴地离场了，似乎无法与八神一决高下，演出便失去了滋味，纵使赢得比赛也变得毫无意义。八神坐在后台将七枷社的表情看得一清二楚，然后接下来一场，就轮到八神他们上场了。而他们的对手，是个名叫“BOF”的乐队。看到这个名字时八神还困惑了一下……BOF，这不就是自己曾经和草薙待在一起的那个乐队吗？听闻自打自己离队后没多久，就因为招不到新的贝斯手解散了，难道现在又重组了吗？带着疑问，八神跟随队友走上舞台，紧接着从舞台的另一边，熟悉的身影也冒了出来，这其中果然有草薙的影子。草薙还是拎着一把黑白的吉他，继续担当吉他手的角色，那么特瑞仍然是鼓手娜可露露依旧是键盘手吧，只是那个替代他位置的黄毛小子从来没见过，原主唱雅典娜也没来。哼，今天是你由你来开唱吗，京？八神的嘴角不由得上扬。他伸出手臂拦下正欲走向立麦的女主唱，说了句“这场由我来主唱”，便率先抢走了舞台最前方的中央位置。

“诶等等！这和彩排好的不一样……”

队长急了。彩排时他们没有练习由八神担当主唱的曲目，被八神这么突然袭击，顿时乱了阵脚。整个舞台上只有立于镁光灯正下方的八神充满自信，对着麦克风大声宣布道：“接下来我为大家带来一首Three Days Grace原唱的《I Hate Everything About You》。”

一听到是表演这首歌，乐队其他成员都悄悄松了口气。这首他们以前驻唱时经常演唱，算是比较熟练的曲目了，信手拈来几乎可以说是没问题。

粗重的吉他声响起，台下闹腾的观众立刻变得安静下来。熟悉八神和草薙的人心里都清楚，八神为什么会选这首歌，无非是……唱给草薙听呗。

“Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet”

低沉的男声滑入吉他琴弦声中，沉静的声音饱含了压抑的感情，似乎立刻就要喷薄而出。随着主歌越来越向副歌推进，八神的歌声也越来越往上攀升，最后终于在转入副歌的刹那爆发出来。

“I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you”

八神的气势咄咄逼人，任谁都看得出这几句是冲着草薙咆哮。特瑞拍了拍草薙的肩，打趣地说道：“他在向你宣战呢，看来这个对手不好对付哦~~”

不过即使面对如此来势汹汹的进攻，草薙依然淡定自若，甚至反过头跟特瑞开起了玩笑：“怎么？你怕了吗？怕的话现在走还来得及，这里只要我一个人就行。”

“得了吧，说什么大话呢？”

出于对好友的担心，BOF的人一个都没有被八神吓跑，反而愈发坚定地站在草薙身后。等到八神表演完，就轮到他们踢馆的环节了。

“感谢八神先生为我们带来的这首《I Hate Everything About You》。”草薙抱着吉他站在舞台中间的立麦前，不忘客套地称赞一下对手。此举惹得在后台休息的八神一阵嗤鼻。紧接着他话锋一转，将观众的焦点都聚集在自己身上：“接下来我为大家带来一首Bruno Mars的《Talking to the Moon》，献给在场的每一位，也献给八神庵，祝他生日快乐。”

这句“祝他生日快乐”无疑是个炸弹，瞬间点燃台下观众的情绪，就连八神的队长都忍不住捂嘴偷笑起来。八神的脸上早已是青筋暴露，不过他还是强忍着冲上舞台暴打一顿的冲动，抱胸靠墙站立憋着。

娜可露露弹起了键盘，紧接着流动的钢琴声，草薙开始了歌唱。

“I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbours think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have”

与八神的风格截然不同，草薙选择了一首抒情歌。当他细腻的声音唱出那句“I want you back”时，台下观众已经坐不住了；当“You're all I have”从他嘴中吐出时，底下甚至传出了阵阵口哨声。八神的脸都铁青了，但依旧强忍着没有发作。很快歌曲进行到副歌部分，婉转的情感也随着草薙高亢的歌声表达出来。

“Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
It holds you on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Oh Am I A Fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon”

哦没错，你可真特么是个笨蛋。八神对这句歌词表示一万个赞同，并撸起袖子冲上台打断了草薙的表演。音乐比赛因此不得不中断，改为比武擂台。两个大男人扭打在一起，而台下的观众看戏不嫌事大，竟纷纷起哄叫着“Come back！Come back！”。

虽然因为出现意外比赛被迫停止，他俩之间的音乐较量还未分出胜负，但八神觉得是自己输了。在一片欢呼声中，八神被抬到了BOF的阵营去了。

还真是过了一个难忘又有意思的生日……个鬼啦！


End file.
